


Not So Put Together

by Bubbles759



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange, Unrelated Fíli/Kíli, always a girl kili, girl kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili Durin is always late. But sometimes, it leads to unexpected things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Put Together

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange. Prompt number 2

Kili Durin was always late for class.

**_Always._ **

At least, always late for her first class of the day.

And being a medical student, her first class always started at 8.30am. 5 days a week. “Who makes organic chemistry the early class?” she panted as she bolted from the bus stop, and across campus, the textbook in her bag banging against the top of her right thigh with every step, and no doubt making a bruise. She asked herself that question every morning, regardless of whether the class was organic chem, anatomy, or psychology. She did, however, ask the question more about the time, than the class. Organic chemistry wasn’t a class anyone wanted to take, any time of the day.

Kili cursed the location of her apartment as she neared the science buildings clustered on the far side of campus. As much as she loved it, on mornings like this she hated it. She had spent her first year in dorms as most did, but after 1 year of living on top of other people, she’d had enough, and rented a small apartment above her uncle’s bakery. She loved the freedom to come and go as she pleased and the lack of neighbours who would question her music taste and got pissy if she played her music before 12 on weekends. She loved being able to eat what she wanted without the looks from the other students who lived on her floor giving her dirty looks when she came home with bags of potato chips, dips, cheeses, and chocolate. And the best bit? Not having to wait for a free shower. Communal bathrooms were the devil’s idea, she was sure of it. Unfortunately, instead of 20 minute walk from the dorms to her class, it meant a bus to campus. The bus that _always_ took at least an hour, regardless of the fact that the timetable said 20 minutes, and it was the one that was _never_ on time. That meant leaving the house at 7.30am, which meant a 6am alarm.

That she slept through. **EVERY DAY!**

But when you don’t finish work until midnight or later, what else do you expect?

So, that found Kili, Thursday morning rushing through the halls, long, dark hair flying behind her, satchel haphazardly flung across her body, make up nonexistent, shirt rumpled, and shoes barely slipped on and laced.  When she practically burst through the classroom door, to a scowl from her long suffering lecturer and giggles from her classmates, the first thing she noticed is the missing blonde.

The gorgeous blonde guy she spent her organic chem class, and a couple of others they share, ogling while trying to concentrate on class. The guy who was always at class, always on time, and always immaculately dressed like he’d just walked off a photo shoot.  The guy with the super neat handwriting on his incredibly detailed notes. Not that she’d taken much notice. She just happened to sit behind him on occasion.

Every day she got the chance.

So she had a crush on a classmate she didn’t know the name of? Sue her. Who hadn’t at one point or another? She hadn’t worked up the courage to ask his name, but he’d probably never even noticed her.

But that morning, the guy who always looked like he had his shit together was missing.

She mulled the problem over in her mind as she made her way to a seat at the back of the lecture hall, where she’d be less obtrusive regardless of the fact that she had to walk up the entire length of chairs set out in neat rows. Kili had only just settled into a seat in the last row when she heard the door behind her open quietly. The door she always forgot about when she was late to this class, even if it was the door she used to leave the lecture hall every time. She heard someone shuffling their feet before they dropped into the seat 2 across from her on her right.  She almost dropped her pen in surprise.

It was gorgeous blondie.

But he was different.

The photo shoot outfit had been replaced by an old band t-shirt that hung off his broad shoulders. Worn jeans with holes in the knees took the place of designer jeans that hugged his arse (not the Kili had noticed of course), and he was wearing flip flops. That gorgeous thick hair that was always tamed with gel now looked like a lion’s mane, as if he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His eyes were red rimmed, and his nose pink and slightly swollen; both clear signs he’d been crying recently.

And he wasn’t taking any notes. He hadn’t even pulled a pen or his notebook from his bag.

Kili watched him from the corner of her eye for the rest of the lecture, and, other than to bring his hand up to wipe his eyes, or his nose, he didn’t move. And he made no noise apart from the odd snuffling sound. Kili didn’t think he was even paying attention. He looked like he was lost in his own little world. And she didn’t think it was a very happy world.

Finally the lecturer stopped talking, and let the class go. Slowly Kili packed her things into her bag, her eyes never leaving the sad figure still slumped in his chair. Taking pity on the defeated looking man she stood from her chair and stopped next to him.

He looked up at her when she cleared her throat. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice rough from tears. “I’ll move and let you out.”

Kili made a snap decision and dropped into the seat next to him. “No worries,” she said. “I don’t have another class for a few hours anyway.”

He dropped his head again, hiding blue eyes behind his hair. “No, really, don’t let me keep you. I’m sure you have things to do, or people to meet up with or something.” He sniffed back more tears and swivelled in his seat, as much as he was able, tucking his legs in close to give her room to move past him.

“Nope. No plans. No friends to meet, nothing to do.” She paused. “If you don’t count the readings for this class. Which I don’t. It’s more akin to torture than learning, so I’m leaving it for the day. 2 hours of organic chem is enough for me for one day.”

The guy snorted half a laugh at that one and it made Kili’s heart beat a little faster at the idea that she could cheer him up, even if only a little. “Professor Oin is rather dry isn’t he? He just goes on and on.”

Kili smiled brightly. “Oh I know. I had him for Chem 101 last year. I don’t know how I survived.” She held out her hand. “I’m Kili.”

Slowly the man looked up and extended his hand. “Fili. Nice to meet you Kili.”

“You too. Now, I hope this isn’t too forward, but you look like you’re having a shit day, so how about we go and grab a coffee, and we can commiserate over the insane workload that is 2nd year medicine. Or talk about what has you so out of sorts today.”

“Try being 3rd year physical science.” Fili looked over her quizzically. “You really don’t want to know my problems. They’re not that important.”

“They’re important enough to have you completely frazzled. I’ve never seen you look anything less than perfect and today...” She trailed off and raised her hand, using it to point out his lack of put togetherness. “Well... you’re not exactly looking your best today. And there has to be a reason for it.”

Fili tipped his head to the side, looking less lion like and more golden retriever puppy. “You’ve noticed how I look?”

Kili rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her pocket when it buzzed against her thigh. She glanced at it briefly before ignoring the call from her boss at the bar. “Yes, I’ve noticed you. The entire university has noticed you. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” She slapped a hand over her mouth in mortification, as a blush worked its way across Fili’s cheeks and nose. “And you’re the only one who doesn’t seem to look up when I stumble into this class late every week.”

“I notice,” Fili said quietly. “How can I not? Even in your oversized t-shirt, with your hair not even brushed you’re stunning.”

Now it was Kili’s turn to blush. “So... coffee? I know we don't know each other, we haven't even spoken before, but I know a great little coffee shop, well, bakery, but the owner does serve coffee, even if he prefers tea. But it’s a bit of a trek. The bus route hates me.”

“I have a car,” Fili offered quietly. He looked down at his hands, twisting them around each other nervously. “I think I’d like to talk.”

“Then it’s settled.” Kili stood up and slipped her satchel over her head. “Up. We’re taking the day off. We are going to go and drink coffee, and eat chocolate, and complain about our workloads. And anything else we might want to talk about.” She held out a hand towards him. Finally, with a small smile, he took it and let her pull him from his seat and lead him out of the lecture hall.


End file.
